


Relief from the pain

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Emotions, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry feelings that he can't told Ron the truth...





	Relief from the pain

Self-loathing, anger, hate, questions of ‘why did this happen to me?’ all of this rockets around inside of his head without relent. The scars, the wounds, they leave are tearing him apart, leaving raw gashes across his heart

Harry wrapped his arms aroundhis knees, hiding in the seclusion of the closet in his and Ron's room. It’s a childish thing to do, almost silly, but it’s the one place where he feels safe,wherehe can hide from the horror that he is, and not have to confront the problems. The others will worry, have started too already, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

All that matters is the pain, that inescapable realization that he’sin dire need of something, someone, who he can never have.One problem after another, that’s been thrown at him, and there’s no way out of the hand which has been dealt to him. 

Harry stuck in a deep and dark hole where there’s no escape,no escape and yet he’s clawing for one, and he can’t blame anyone,blames himself it’s all his fault.

The only expectation is that something he did brought this on him,something he would never have asked for, but he’s searching in vain for a reason that doesn’t exist.

None of this is his fault, none of it could have been avoided, but Harry kept heaping on the blame, unable to find anywhere else to look to for solace.

Relief doesn’t come to him.Taking his head into his hands, Harry gripped his head so tightly that the warning stabs hefelt on his scalp were a temporary escape from the pain which held his entire being in itscruel thrall. And the worst thing is, is that he knew that it wouldn’t leave him, not ever. 

He doubted that even dying would have made the pain stop, but it would be an escape from havingto feel it in every limb, every thought, every emotion.

Death was starting to look a lot more appealing.

Ron... Help me"

Only Ron's isn't anywhere to hear him

End 


End file.
